Shaman girl
by starpana
Summary: She came back after all those years. On her visit she fell in love.
1. who is she?

chapter1

Who is she

she came to the door.' I wonder if they remember me.' she knocked. Someone opened the door.

It was Yoh "Oh hi" he said. "Is Anna There?" she asked. "Ya she's inside."

The girl entered to see a bunch of boys staring at her. She entered the room Anna was in.

Anna turned around to see who it was. "Whose there?" Anna asked. "Hello sister." the girl said. "Misaki? Is it really you?"

(Just to tell you she looks just like Anna but has red baggy pants, a black T shirt and brown hair)"Yes Anna its me."Meanwhile outside. "Yoh who is that?" Manta asked

"Yah! who was that!!!" HoroHoro asked. "Thats Anna's sister" "ANNA'S SISTER!!!!" they all yelled.

"Don't worry she's not like Anna." everyone said "Really! what a relief!"


	2. the battle

sorry the other cappy was short. I was in a rush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter2

the battle

------Later That Day------

"So your Annas sister." Manta, HoroHoro and Ren were over to eat. " Whats your names anyway?" Misaki asked.

" Im Manta." " And Im HoroHoro." Ren didnt answer. " and you are?" she asked him. " That Ren. He has mood problems." HoroHoro

said. Ren stood up. "If you will exscuse me, I will be going now." he said leaveing. "HAY!!! REN DONT BE RUDE!!!!"

" No its ok." Misaki said. Then she decided to take a walk. She was walking by the back door when she heard something. She saw the back door

was a little open. She looked out it. There was Ren traning. She decided to watch. After a while he realised that someone was watching.

He looked. "What? did you come here to yell at me?" he asked. "no. I came to see if your good enough to beat me." she answered.

" What!!!! Do you really think you can beat me!!!!!" "yes" " Ok your on!" They started to fight. (sorry im not good at fighting stuff)

after awhile they stoped. " Your better then I thought." Ren said. " your not that bad ether." " oh no! look at the time! Anna told me to met her

awhile ago!" then she ran to the door and stoped. " See ya!" and she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its not that good and has some spelling erorrs so dont flame me. well anyway could someone tell me if Ren gos to school?


	3. Who are you going with?

chapter 3

who are you going with?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Anna and Misaki went to the mall. "Why are we hear again?" Anna asked.

"Because we have to go get some more socks for Yoh.""oh." they went to the sock store.

"Why is there a sock store in the mall?" Misaki asked."Because everyone loses there socks."

They got a pair of socks and went home. When they got there nobody was there.They went out looking for him.

When they fond him he was with Manta HoroHoro and Ren. They were getting icecream. "Yoh what are you doing?"

Anna asked him. "uhhhh...." "I think your in trouble" They all went back to Yoh and Annas house.

"now do the dishs." they just finished eating. "That was good Anna." Misaki said. "By the way Yoh

the school dance is on in a week." Anna said. "really? That soon?" "YOU GUY ARE ACTING LIKE THIS IS NO BIG DEAL!!!!

HELLO!!!!!!!!! ITS THE SCHOOL DANCE!!! ARNT YOU NERVISE!!!!?????" HoroHoro said.

"so. you dont Have to go you know."Manta said. "YA BUT ITS BETTER TO GO!! EVERYONE IS GOING!!!!"

"not all of us." Misaki pointed out. "Anyway who would want to go with you?" Ren said "HAY!!!!

I HAVE A DATE!!!! sorta....." "So you dont have one." "YES I DO I JUST HAVENT ASKED HER YET!!!!"

"THEN WHO IS IT!" "WHATS IT TO YA!!!! AND ANYWAY WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH!!!!?????" it went silent.

"well?!?!?!" "Well im not going." he answered "so you dont have one ether! HA!" "no i just dont want to go."

"ya right!!! i bet you couldnt get one!!" " NO I JUST DONT WANT TO GO! I Could get

anyone to go with me if i wanted to!" "ok then I dare you to ask someone!!!!!" "WHY SOULD I?!?!?!?!?!" "IF YOU DONT THAT

PROVES THAT YOUR CHIKEN!!!!!" "FINE ILL ASK SOMEONE TOMAROW!!! AND YOULL SEE!!!! IM NOT CHIKEN!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry short. but i didnt have much time. Im not sure but i think that its a bad cappy name. does Ren go to school?


End file.
